1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation estimating apparatus for estimating an operation to be performed by the operator.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a technique for estimating the posture or the like of a human being is proposed.
According to the technique, a body model expressing a body by simulation is superimposed in an area corresponding to a human being in an image in accordance with the posture of the human being. By specifying the positions (coordinates) of human body feature points in the body model, the posture or the like of the human being is estimated on the basis of locations of the human body feature points (refer to JP-2003-109015 A).
However, in the above-described technique, the posture or the like of a human being can be estimated. However, for example, the above technique cannot estimate whether or not the human being is going to operate some operational objects. Also, the above technique cannot estimate which operational object to be operated.